Shuna (Light Novel)
|-|Light Novel= |-|Anime= Summary Shuna is one of the third group of subordinates to be named by Rimuru. She is also the head of Tempest's Department of Production. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''Unknown | 8-A, At least High 7-A with Magic Name: Shuna Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Kijin, Oni Powers and Abilities: |-|Kijin= - Resistances=Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Unique skills are the shape of the mind itself and require a strong soul to possess them), Information Manipulation (Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Fear Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, Sleep Manipulation (Can resist Coercion, which causes targets to run away, induce confusion, faint and soil themselves. Even basic users can use this on a scale of 210 people), Radiation Manipulation and Death Manipulation (As an A-rank monster, Shuna can resist Veldora's aura which causes the death of humans), Empathic Manipulation, and Madness Manipulation (Type 2) (on a scale of 200,000, Scaling to Geld II who is the only one among the Orcs to still have "clear eyes" and the only Orc was sane and not affected by Demon Lord Geld's Unique Skill "Starved" during the Orc Lord arc), }} |-|Oni= - Resistances=Same as before plus Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation (Has resistance to psyche attacks), Empathic Manipulation (Comparable to Rimuru who resisted Gazel's Heroic Aura, making those with weak resistance submit to him or view him in a positive light), Paralysis Inducement (Comparable to Rimuru who resisted Gazel's Heroic Aura, which is a higher-level version of Coercion that ignores resistance to paralysis because it's actively maintained and if the Aura Restraint is gone, the restraint effect will be gone too), Death Manipulation (with Resist Spiritual Attack, it gives resistance from attacks to the spiritual bodies. Spiritual bodies is one of the layer covering the soul and those who can hit the spiritual bodies directly are able to kill people directly since it forms their internal force), Corrosion Inducement, Sense Manipulation (Comparable to Ranga, who can resist Confusion, a spell which distorts senses of smell), Status Effect Inducement, Poisons and Disease Manipulation (with Cancel Ailments), Holy Manipulation (with Resist Holy Attacks) }} Attack Potency: Unknown | Multi-City Block level (As an A-Minus-Rank monster, Shuna is comparable to Unmounted Pegasus Knights. Unmounted Pegasus Knight are A-Minus-Rank, and their Pegasus are also A-Minus-Rank. The two working together as one, are equivalent to being slightly higher than A rank. A rank individuals are capable of destroying small towns, thus an A-Minus-Rank individual should be about half as strong as an A rank), At least Large Mountain level with Magic (Comparable to Adalman) Speed: Subsonic (Superior to the direwolf boss that could move faster than the goblins could see), Massively Hypersonic perception speed with Hasten Thought (Can boost her perception speed by a thousand times) | Relativistic (Comparable to Hakurou who blitzed Orc Disaster Geld), Massively FTL+ perception speed with Mind Accelerate (Comparable to Rimuru who can accelerate his perception speed by a million times with Mind Accelerate) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Multi-City Block Class Durability: Unknown | Multi-City Block level, At least Large Mountain level with Magic Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters | Tens of meters Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Unique Skills *'Analysis:' Shuna's unique skil which grants her the following abilities; **'Hasten Thought:' Boosts perception speed by a thousand times. ** Analyze and Assess: Analyzes and assesses the target. ** Cast Cancel: Annuls the casting period required when using Magic, etc. ** All of Creation: Provides full coverage of all non-concealed phenomenons. *'Parser:' **'Mind Accelerate:' Lets Shuna extend her rate of thinking by up to a million times. **'Analyze and Assess:' Analyzes and assesses the target. **'Cast Cancel:' Annuls the casting period required when using Magic, etc. **'Control Laws:' Black fire and thunder. Magical control. Control of heat quantities and inertia. It is also capable of controlling laws. *'Creator:' A unique skill which makes him able to create unique magic. **'Synthesize:' Transforms two differing targets into a single object. **'Separate:' Release the properties inherent to the target and make it into a separate object. (The original object may disappear if it has no physical form.) Extra Skills *'Magic Sense:' Allows its user to perceive the magicules floating around the user. In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magicules, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Sense enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Thought Communication:' A higher-level version of Telepathy, letting the user build links and talk with multiple people at once. Remains effective across a range of about one kilometer. *'Multilayer Barrier:' Creates a Barrier, consisting of several thin layers of Ranged Barrier, with each layer having one of the tolerance-type Skill effects each and unless deliberately strengthened by magicules, the energy consumption is less than Shuna's natural magicule recovery rate, allowing her to have Multilayer Barrier permanently active. If broken it gets recreated immediately. *'Spatial Motion:' Allows the user to be able to transport herself to a place she has visited before. *'Holy Blessing:' An ability which can purify and grant salvation to the cursed dead. *'Overdrive:' An ability achieved by using her unique skill Analysis to carry out Control Laws. It causes the magicules gathered by her opponents to go out of control. Magic *'Illusory Magic:' A mystic art, which allows her to be able to cast various spells such as creating a wall of flames put her enemies to sleep or confuse her enemies senses. Tolerance *'Cancel Abnormal Condition:' Tolerance-type Skill that grants very strong resistance to any types of abnormal condition. Imbued into Absolute Defense or a layer of Multilayer Barrier, doubling the resistance effect. *'Resist Spiritual Attack:' Tolerance-type Skill that grants resistance to any types of spiritual attacks that damage the spirit body. Imbued into Absolute Defense or a layer of Multilayer Barrier, doubling the resistance effect. *'Resist Holy and Demonic Attack:' Tolerance-type Skill that grants resistance to any types of attacks that are based on magicpower or the holy attribute. Imbued into Absolute Defense or a layer of Multilayer Barrier, doubling the resistance effect. Gallery Shuna stats.png|Oni Stats Key: Kijin | Oni Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Fugil Arcadia (Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut) Fugil's profile (Speed was equalized, Fugil with Ouroboros and Oni Shuna were used) Tomoki Iwahashi (Tsuki ga Michibiku Isekai Douchuu) Tomoki's profile (SBA was applied, Oni Shuna and Tomoki in his fight against Sofia were used) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Anime Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Sleep Users Category:Illusionists Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Light Users Category:Princesses Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Healers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Holy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fire Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Heat Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Monsters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Law Users Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7